


i like kaiju energy for dinner

by LWx



Series: kaiju groupie&psychic vampire&face-ache [nonbinary pals] [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Español | Spanish, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWx/pseuds/LWx
Summary: – ¡¿Cenar?! Apártate de ahí, tío, es inusual encontrar un espécimen en tan buen estado. Además, la carne kaiju no es comestible.– No era la carne lo que iba a comer. Y no soy un "tío".





	i like kaiju energy for dinner

– ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loco?!  
– No estoy loco. Voy a cenar.  
– ¡¿Cenar?! Apártate de ahí, tío, es inusual encontrar un espécimen en tan buen estado. Además, la carne kaiju no es comestible.  
– No era la carne lo que iba a comer. Y no soy un "tío".  
– ¿Qué?  
– No soy un tío.  
– Eso no es a lo que me re... Bueno, y si no eres un tío ¿que eres?   
– Un... ¿tíe?, tal vez. Pero no un tío.  
– Umm... vale tíe, solo quiero llevarme algunas muestras a mi laboratorio, así que haz el favor de no estropear al kaiju.  
– ¿Y tú que eres?  
– ¿Eh?  
– ¿Un tío, una tía, un tíe? ¿Tú que eres?  
– No sé, tío... digo, tíe.  
– ¿No lo sabes? ¿No te sientes como un tío, entonces?  
– Emm... nunca lo había pensado pero supongo que no, no siempre, al menos.  
– Eso está bien.


End file.
